The Union
The Union is a Heel stable in YWE (Youtube Wrestling Entertainment) consists of the YWE RAW General Manager, Tornado, as well as AJ Reyes, Thunder, Rogan, & Max Mercury. Former members include PJ Skillz, Scott Razor, & Tornado's nephew, B-Mad Phoenix. YWE (2013-present) Background In early 2009, Tornado & Thunder would form one of the strongest tag teams in YWE named "The Power Trip". After 7 months as YWE Tag Team Champions, Thunder would turn on Tornado after losing the titles. Thunder & Tornado would feud all the way up to Backlash 2010 where Thunder defeated Tornado in a Last Man Standing Match to end the feud. In late 2011, Tornado would start feuding with PJ Skillz where it escalated to a "Loser retires" match at Wrestlemania 3. Tornado would lose to Skillz and has consequence, Tornado had to retire. At Wrestlemania 4, Tornado would return as the YWE COO and would at the time handle all the YWE duties while Ace was injured. During this time, Tornado would fire PJ for not being able to win back the YWE Championship at Money In the Bank. At Summerslam, Ace would return to settle the case between PJ & Tornado by hiring him back. After Skillz & Tornado shook hands, Skillz would attack Tornado. Formation & Feud with PJ Skillz At Night Of Champions 2013, Thunder by attacking PJ Skillz during the YWE Championshop Scramble match, The Power Trip would reunite, Thunder joined Tornado and once more he turned heel, officially starting The Union (even though they weren't called The Union until 2014). After Night Of Champions, Tornado would try to convince Antho to join him & Thunder to get rid of PJ Skillz for good and it seemed like Antho joined after he hugged Tornado. At Vengeance, Thunder would lose a match to PJ Skillz. Afterwards, Tornado & Thunder ambushed PJ Skillz until Antho showed up and decided to save PJ instead of attacking him. At Survivor Series, Tornado would have PJ Skillz & Antho compete in a Tag Team Gauntlet Match where they defeated a couple of teams until they lost to Thunder (who competed all by himself). However afterwards they would try to attack PJ & Antho, but failed as they were outmatched. At TLC, PJ Skillz would defeat Thunder to become the new No.1 Contender to the YWE Title at Royal Rumble 2014. Afterwards PJ would be attacked by Tornado & Thunder until Antho made the save. Expansion & Dominance Over RAW At Royal Rumble, Tornado would introduce the Assistant COO, his nephew, B-Mad Phoenix as the newest member of the group, but that wouldn't be the only new addition to the group. During the YWE Championship Match between the group's main enemy PJ Skillz & YWE Champion Crazy One while the ref was knocked out, AJ Reyes would debut and ambushed Crazy One with a Steel Pipe revealing himself as a new member. Then Tornado would come in and force the referee to count the pin on Crazy One and let PJ Skillz become the new YWE Champion. Afterwards, the newly crowned YWE Champion would celebrate with Tornado & B-Mad on the stage signalling his Heel Turn & his membership with the group. During the Royal Rumble Match, new members AJ Reyes & B-Mad would attack the new main enemy Antho, who would go on to win the match. At Elimination Chamber, The Union, the new name of the group, would open the CPV with PJ Skillz explaining that he joined The Union so he could get the thing he most desired, the YWE Championship. Later that night, every member would be successful in their matches as AJ Reyes defeated Antho and PJ Skillz successfully defended his YWE Title in an Elimination Chamber Match. After the YWE Championship Elimination Chamber Match, The Union would get into a brawl with Antho, Nightmare Kid, Dark Shark, & Crazy One in which they won. At Wrestlemania 5, Thunder & B-Mad would win the Tag Team Titles from Dynamite & Jay Samoa and AJ Reyes would defeat Crazy One. However, PJ Skillz would lose his YWE Championship to Antho in the main event. At Extreme Rules, each member was successful in winning their matches (Thunder & B-Mad retained their Tag Titles, & PJ reclaimed the YWE Title in a 6 Man Tag that featured Tornado's return to action). At No Way Out, Thunder & B-Mad would lose their Tag Titles to Angel & Rocker, AJ would lose to a debuting Arrow, but PJ was able to retain his YWE Title in a Fatal 4 Way against Antho, Lula, & Dark Shark. At Money In The Bank, PJ Skillz would defeat Dark Shark to not only retain his championship, but forced Dark Shark out of YWE. At Summerslam, Thunder & B-Mad would reclaim their Tag Titles in a Handicap Match with help from new member Scott Razor, but AJ Reyes would lose to Arrow once again and PJ would lose his YWE Title after Lula cashed in his MITB Briefcase. At Night Of Champions, Thunder & B-Mad would lose their Tag Titles to Nightmare Syndrome (Antho & Nightmare Kid) & neither PJ or AJ was chosen to face Lula for the YWE Championship. At Hell In A Cell '14, AJ Reyes would finally best Arrow in a 2 Out Of 3 Falls Match and Tornado would defeat Angel in a Singles Match. However, Thunder & B-Mad would lose in their rematch to Nightmare Syndrome and PJ Skillz would lose to Lula in a Hell In A Cell Match. In one spot, PJ was tossed off the cell onto the mat, severely injuring PJ and putting him out indefinitely. Dissolution & Return Following Hell In A Cell '14, YWE would go on a hiatus for the next two years and wouldn't return until October 2016. By October 2016, most of the Union was gone by this point. Tornado was fired from his position as YWE Commissioner, Thunder, B-Mad, & Scott Razor were released, and PJ Skillz was still out with a career threatening back injury. All who was left was AJ Reyes, who swore to bring The Union back by winning the YWE Championship. At All Extreme '16 (first event under YWE's return), AJ Reyes would lose in a Triple Threat Match for the YWE Championship to his rival Arrow. At Backlash '16, AJ Reyes would attack both Lula & Arrow at the end of the show. At Survivor Series '16, AJ Reyes would lose to Arrow in a match for the YWE Championship. At TLC '16, AJ Reyes would challenge Arrow again, this time a Fatal 4 Way Match, uncsuccessfully. During this time, new superstars such as DoggyDog & Demon Extreme started going after superstars like Antho, Rocker, & Nightmare Kid in hopes of reviving The Union. At Royal Rumble '17, Tornado would make his return, as YWE Raw General Manager, following the draw between Arrow & Dark Shark (now known as Alieus) and announced that due to the draw the YWE Championship shall now be vacated. In the Rumble Match, PJ Skillz would make his return at No.30 and would win the Rumble Match (despite AJ having not been eliminated). At Roadblock, PJ Skillz would defeat Lula with help from AJ Reyes (who recently started a feud with Lula). PJ Skillz & AJ Reyes would attack Arrow & Alieus during their No.1 Contenders Match, which led to the announcement of PJ v. Arrow v. Alieus in a Triple Threat for the YWE Title at Wrestlemania 6. At Wrestlemania 6, AJ Reyes would defeat Lula, but PJ Skillz would lose to Alieus in the Triple Threat Match for the YWE Title. At the same event, The Union would start taking interest in the NXTournament Winner Max Mercury after he defeated Aaron White to win the tournament. At Extreme Rules '17, Tornado would choose Max Mercury as the newest member of the The Union instead of DoggyDog. Tornado felt that he has some trouble trusting DoggyDog and says that if he helps Max Mercury then maybe he will join the Union. AJ Reyes would defeat Phenom in a No.1 Contenders Match with help from Max Mercury & DoggyDog. Max & Doggy would also try to help PJ in his rematch with Alieus, but Phenom would thwart them from interfering. At Nitro Max and Doggy would lose to Phenom in a handicap match, later AJ Reyes would lose the YWE championship match. At MITB AJ and PJ would lose to Alieus when AJ break the pin of Skillz and they fight later Tornado comes to calm the spirits between them, Skillz try to shake the hand of Reyes but then PJ hit AJ. New Ace AJ Reyes; Feuds with Alieus, Antho, & PJ Skillz At Summerslam The Union would add a new member, Rogan, who return to help to help Max Mercury to beat DoggyDog, later Tornado would betray PJ Skillz and AJ Reyes won the match. At NOC AJ Reyes will win the YWE Championship after Thunder return to help Reyes, and Thunder will rejoining in this group. Members Former Members Championships & Accomplishments YWE: *YWE Championship (3 Times) - PJ Skillz (2), AJ Reyes (1) *YWE United States Championship (1 Time, Current) - Max Mercury *YWE Tag Team Championship (2 Times) - Thunder & B-Mad *Royal Rumble (2017) - PJ Skillz *2014 Feud of the Year - vs. Everyone Entrance Music Theme Song: *'"Do It Big" - Silkk The Shocker (2014-Present)' Category:YWE